


She Always Belonged To Someone Else

by masterofnone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofnone/pseuds/masterofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Drabble is random.<br/>Stolen moments. Bruce takes some time away after the events of New York before eventually returning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Always Belonged To Someone Else

This is the fourth time Natasha has let her presence be known.

This is also the moment when Bruce realizes she is the only one who will ever do so. She shows up like clockwork every 3 months and he is sure he is not so lucky to be solely her charge.

When he opens the door this time Greece is on the other side of it, behind her red hair lies blues and whites carved into hills. He takes a bite of his sandwich and walks away noncommittally leaving his door ajar.

She steps in with a small smirk pulling at her full pout and sizes him up before saying low and calm, “I was wondering how long it would take for you to stop being surprised to see me.”

He looks up with a wry smile of his own to match as he pours her some coffee. “Yeeeahh… well… I also noticed Fury a month ago and Rogers some time before that.”

He has without asking the question put it out there, 'why is she the only one breaking the rules?'

Instead of taking a seat on the stool on the other side of the island she walks around and picks up the coffee before pressing the length of her body into his frame.

“I guess they’re playing hard to get”, she whispers before turning his mouth inside out.

\- - - -

Natasha wakes in bed alone the next morning before hearing the shower. She joins him, content that she is able to in some ways, still surprise the jaded Dr.Banner. His teeth drag across her collar bone, as he hooks the back of her knee over the crook of his elbow and goes so deep that she decides keeping him on his toes is well worth it.

\- - - -

Her phone rings between them when they sit at the table that afternoon, it is Clint, she is scheduled to be picked up by someone in 12 hours.

She glances over the details before looking up at Bruce’s brown eyes behind his glasses.

“You don’t have to stay. You can come back with me.”

His eyes fall to the necklace around her neck, then the phone in her hand and he gives a harmless, gentle chuckle.

“No ‘Tasha, I don’t think I can.”

She bites down on a lot more than her lip.


End file.
